


You don't know how lucky you are

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring, Confusion, Fear, Friendship, Fun, Hurt, Implied Child Abuse, James' parents are amazing, Love, different life styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: The first time Sirius went to the Potters' household, it was the summer holidays of first year. James had begged him none stop to come over as he wanted to introduce his new best friend to his parents. What will happen as Sirius realises how a life with a proper family is?





	You don't know how lucky you are

The first time Sirius went to the Potters' household, it was the summer holidays of first year. James had begged him none stop to come over as he wanted to introduce his new best friend to his parents. After a lot of arguments and harsh words, Sirius had been allowed to go for the last four days of the holiday.

 

"Sirius!" James yells, running to hug him as soon as he steps through the fireplace, "mum and dad can't wait to meet you."

Sirius stiffens at the hug, still not exactly use to physical contact for anyone, but James doesn't seem to notice. It is just when James pulls away from the hug when Fleamont and Euphemia Potter come into the room.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir, madam. I am Sirius Black, son and air of Walburga and Orion Black," Sirius says, politely, holding out his hand, "thank you for inviting me to your lovely home and promise to be no trouble at all."

James sniggers at his friend and Euphemia and Fleamont smile amused at the polite young boy.

"Nice to meet too, Sirius Black," Fleamont says, amused, taking his hand and shaking it, "James will show you to his room where you can put your things before coming down for tea."

"Yes, sir," Sirius says, nodding, following James after bowing politely.

"What was that?" James laughs, sitting on his bed, "they're my parents not the King and queen."

"I was just being polite," Sirius answers, confused, "isn't that how you greet your parents?"

"Nah, bit formal, isn't it, to greet your parents like that," James answers, smirking.

"I guess," Sirius says, hiding his confusion of this new way of living.

"Come on then, mate," James says, so loudly Sirius almost flinches, jumping up from the bed, "my mum's made tea or 'dinner' as you posh people call it. She's the best cook ever."

"Don't..." Sirius cuts himself off from asking whether they should change into cleaner dress clothes, remembering that James' house didn't have things like dress codes either.

 

Downstairs, the Potters and Sirius are sat at the table, James with his elbows on the table talking quickly about Quidditch with his mouth full and Euphemia half-heartedly telling him to close his mouth while he eats. Sirius watches silently, interested by the complete contrast between his and James'. Black dinners were usually silent on Sirius' part, his parents sometimes talking about the disgrace of 'mudbloods', 'half-breeds' and blood traitors while he stares at his plate trying to block out the harsh words.

"Are you okay, love?" Mrs Potter's voice shakes him out of his thoughts, "you have hardly eaten, are you feeling well?"

"Sorry, yes I..." Sirius says and Euphemia doesn't miss the flash of fear on Sirius face when she mentioned not eating much.

"It's okay of you're not hungry, I'll keep it in the fridge for later if you want," She offers, softly, slightly worried.

"I...thank you," Sirius says, nodding, confused by what a fridge is, "may I ask, what is a fridge?"

Fleamont laughs at this, a joyful laugh much alike to James' own but a lot deeper.

"I forgot how much the Blacks don't know about muggles," Fleamont says, smirking, "a fridge is something you put food into to keep it fresh for longer then when it's out."

"Isn't there a spell for that?" Sirius asks, intrigued.

"Yes, but Euphemia and I don't think everything should be done with spells or magic," Fleamont says, before pointing at the fridge, "that's the fridge."

Sirius looks at it interested, "that's awesome, sir, I think it's so interesting, muggles and things like that, they have such interesting lives."

Fleamont and Euphemia share a smile, this boy isn't anything like his family.

"Can we go and play, Mum?" James chimes in, smirking.

"Of course you can, dear, get Sirius settled in then go have fun," Euphemia answers, smiling fondly at her son.

"Thanks mum," James yells, already halfway out of the room.

"Thank you, madam," Sirius says, getting up and following James after a small bow.

"Oh, Sirius?" Fleamont says, prompting the boy to turn around sharply, "there is no need for that nonsense, call us Mr and Mrs potter or Fleamont and Euphemia."

"Okay, Si- Mr Potter," Sirius says, nodding, before leaving.

\---------------------------------

Later on, James is showing Sirius a muggle tennis ball that his mum had given to him when he was younger. Sirius' interest in the muggle world increases, he knows it shouldn't and if his family found out they'd hate him even more then they already do.

"Let's play catch," James says, laughing, "I want to try out for chaser this year so I better get some practice at catching in."

"We're only second year, do you think they'd even consider it?" Sirius asks, catching the ball when James throws it to him.

"Depends how good we are, you trying out?" James asks, smiling.

"Might go for beater or something, doubt I'll get it though," Sirius says, throwing the ball back to James again, "I think you'll get chaser, you're reaction times are like lightening."

"I know. I think it's in my blood, dad was a chaser back in school," James replies, arrogantly.

"In Quidditch or of the ladies?" Sirius jokes, making James burst out laughing, "or both?"

"Maybe both," James laughs, throwing the ball a bit high and ending up hitting and knocking off a vase that was just above Sirius' head, "Merlin, come on mum'll kill us if she finds out we did this, let's go to my room before she finds out."

The vase had fallen off the shelf and cut a quite deep gash in Sirius cheek, but he doesn't notice. He's just staring, wide eyed, at the smashed vase on the floor when James runs off upstairs.

"What on earth was that..." Euphemia exclaims, walking into the room and spotting Sirius' cheek and the broken vase, "oh, love, come here."

Sirius looks at Mrs Potter with a look of pure fear she'd never in her life on a child so young. She reaches out her hand to look at the cut, but she finds out immediately that it is a bad idea. Sirius flinches away, as through expecting a blow and it breaks her heart. This is the first, but not the last, time she gets a sudden hatred for the Black family.

"It's okay, dear, I'm not going to hurt you," Euphemia says, sofly, stepping forward, relieved when he doesn't move backwards away from her, "that's a nasty cut you've got, do you want me to get rid of it?"

After a moments hesitate, Sirius nods silently, but still eyes her wand nervously as she casts the spell as though he is scared she is going to curse him.

"There you go, that'll feel better now, hey? Might be a bit red for a few hours but it should be gone after that," she says, kindly, "why don't you go find James? I'll clean this mess up."

"B-but I made the mess, I should..." Sirius says, confused, everything about this place is different to what he is use to in Grimmauld Place, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause..."

"It's fine, dear. The amount of trouble James gets up to, I'm surprised there is even one vase left," Euphemia says, gently, "it was an accident, accidents happen, Sirius. It's not your fault, okay?"

"Yes, mada... Mrs Potter," Sirius says, moving to leave the room before stopping and adding, "I really didn't mean to cause any in convince for you, I'm sorry, you've been so nice and I..."

"Enough of that, Sirius. Everything's okay, no ones hurt," Euphemia comforts, "go and have fun."

Sirius nods before leaving the room, he meets Mr Potter in the hallway.

"Finally that ugly vase has been broken, I've always hated that thing," He says with a smile, "Euphemia won't throw it away though as it's a gift from her niece."

"I'm sorry," Sirius says, shyly.

"No need to apologise, lad. James'll be wondering where you've got to," Fleamont says, smiling and patting his gently on the back before going to his wife.

Sirius feels even more confused, he'd never been touched or talked to by adults in a gentle or comforting manner before. It always is harsh, rough, loud, warning. Maybe this is what Andromeda meant when she told him not all families where like their own, that their family is different, in a bad way. This playing on his mind, he makes his way up the stairs into James room.

"There you are," James exclaims, smiling, "did mum catch ya?"

Sirius nods, wordless.

"Thought so. Let me guess, she fussed around you to make sure you were okay?" Sirius nods again and James rolls his eyes, "she's always doing that, I think she thinks that one scratch can kill you..."

James continue talking while Sirius can't stop thinking about how good James' life is, how lucky he is to have family like his. For a brief moment, Sirius thinks 'it's not fair' but a second later reminds himself that James wasn't him, he could have never survived a Black upbringing. All the pure joy and happiness would have been squashed out of him at a young age as Sirius' had been, replaced with solid prejudice views on muggles, muggle borns and half bloods. Would James have been like Regulus and follwed them or made his own views like Sirius himself had? Sirius shakes his head, some questions can't and shouldn't be answered.

It is on those few days at the Potters that Sirius understands what a real family is and, more then anything longs for.

 


End file.
